This invention relates to a jet soldering system.
Various soldering schemes have been developed for bonding semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) chips to a substrate (e.g., a printed circuit board). In some schemes, a semiconductor IC chip is bonded to a substrate by applying a small solder bump to the bottom surface of the chip, aligning the solder bump with a bond pad on the surface of the substrate, and heating the solder bump until it reflows. In some other schemes, solder bumps are applied to bonding pads on a substrate; afterwards, electronic components are bonded to the substrate by positioning the components over the solder bumps and by heating and reflowing the solder bumps. Some schemes bond IC chips to a patterned layer of solder created by applying a thin layer of solder paste to a substrate through holes in a stencil, leaving a selected solder pattern on the substrate. Recently, solder jet systems have been proposed for depositing solder droplets onto a substrate in a selected pattern. Such systems include a solder droplet ejector, which may eject solder droplets on-demand or continuously. In one proposed continuous solder jet system, a droplet generator vibrates to form a stream of solder droplets; an electrical charge is applied to the droplets and the charged droplets are passed between charged deflection plates which selectively direct the droplets to a target surface or to a catcher system.